Kiera
http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/0/09/CandiceB2W2.gif This page belongs to june pls don't edit until you get the permission. Kiera is the fairy of fashion and the little princess of fairytopia.Since her grandmother is still the ruler of fairytopia,that means her mother is the princess.That makes kiera the little princess.She is often call 'K' by her friends About kiera Kiera is the daughter of queen Caroline and king Adiepho.She has four sisters and four brothers. Adora, Lucinda,Tasha,Ira,Ash,Raya,Rayan,Aidein. Tasha ,Ira,Raya and Rayan are the quadraplets. Kiera and Ash are also twins. Personality Kiera is a fashion lover like stella.She loves shopping and always drives zinaida forcefully to go shopping with her.She is very sweet,kind,polite and stuborn.She is the one who posseses the power of fesix .At first she is'nt able to control the power of ailex and gets the side of evil but because of her friendship with Zinaida she is saved.She does'nt like sports that much but to please zianaida she plays with her.But somehow likes playing volleyball. Sibs Even though is crazy about fashion but she cares about her friends and family the most.She loves her little sis adora.She usually fights with her sibs about dresses.Adora, Lucinda,Tasha,Ira are the sisters and Ash,Raya,Rayan,Aidein are the brothers. Fashion She is crazy about her fashion style.She likes designing cloths and etc.etc.She can'nt move herself from fashion.She loves shoppping.She is the only one who designs Zinaida's cloths. Strategy Kiera gets her power from fashion.She is a powerfull fairy as having the power of fesix.Her attacks are like related to shining,glimmering and etc.etc...She really cares about her power fesix and is afraid that she would go into evil. Ms.Faragonda says that her worrieness,kindness,happiness.............are somehow related to her power.So the more she is happy,angry the more power she would have. Curosities Series Season 1 coming soon........ Season 2 coming soon........ Season 3 coming soon........ Season 4 coming soon........ Season 5 coming soon........ Associations Associated Pixie Cherie is the pixie of weather and is bonded to kiera . Associated Selkie 'Fesyen' Associated Sirenix Gaurdian Appearence Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb.png|Kiera's outfit is a red top(and 2 aqua color strips acttached to the aqua colored ribbon tied on her hand till her elbow) with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a aqua color mini skirt, and high heel red boots.Below the the aqua colored ribbon on her hand thier is a rose colored glove till her thunb starting only.She has aqua color hair on end thier is red.Outer hair on streaks are also red. Kiera winx transform.png|Kiera's winx Egycgx.png|Kiera's enchantix Kiera believix.png|Kiera's believix Kiera sophix.png|Kiera's sophix Kiera lovix.png|Kiera's lovix kiera harmonix.png|Kiera's harmonix kiera sirenix.png|Kiera's sirenix Kiera sirenix infedent ocean.png|Kiera's sirenix Infinite Ocean Relationship Adora-Adora is youngest of all among her all her sibs.Accordingly she is a fairy of sparkle. Lucinda-Lucinda Kiera's younger sister.She is the fairy of colors.She has a quiet humour. Tasha-Tasha is kiera's little sister and the quadraplet of Ira,Raya and Rayan.She is the fairy of crystal. Ira-Ira is kiera's little sis and the quadraplet of Tasha,Raya and Rayan.She is the fairy of Royalty Ash-Ash is kiera's twin brother.Zinaida is his girlfriend. Raya-Raya is kiera's bro.He is the quadraplet of Ira,Tasha and Rayan Rayan-Rayan is kiera's bro.He is the quadraplet of Ira,Tasha and Raya Aidein-Aidein is kiera's bro.He is the eldest after kiera and ash.He is like lucinda.He dose'nt talks much Adiepho-Adiepho is kiera's father and King of Airienda. '''Caroline- '''Caroline is kiera's mother and Queen of Airienda. Spells Winx *Fashion blist *regienal look *shine blast *Style blast *Modern fest *cotton shield Enchantix *blast ray *fashion fixid *glimmer protect *fashion blist Believix *fashion blist *race wings *double face *action ray *rebird style Sophix *restyling *nature style Lovix *iced style *role style Harmonix *laiden eye *hit the style *fashion rise Sirenix *Fashion race *Water style *Raiden hit *Shining water *aqua riz Gallery Kiera advased.png|Lucinda Kiera baby.png|Alice June.png|Ira JALINA.png|Zinaida(Click to know more about her)|link=http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Zinaida Category:June jiliyana Category:Royalty Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Fan made fairy Category:Characters